beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Seeking The Legends Chapter 4
Chapter 4: History of the Light-Hits It’s the next day and the Light Guardians are having breakfast but one with Atsuishi. Eagle gulped down his breakfast and asked Atsuishi: “Who’s in Room 87?” “A Blader.” Atsuishi said. “A Blader named-” “Blade...” Came a voice. Everyone turned to the archway behind the table. There, leaning against the wall was a calm guy named Blade. He walked to a seat and sat down, pulling a plate to himself. “Good morning, Blade. Meet Gingka, Eagle and Leo.” Atsuishi introduced the new comers. “Hey, Blade.” Smiled FastBlade. “Hey.” Atsuishi took a breath. “I need to tell you the history of the Light-Hits.” “Oh great. Another history lesson...” Eagle sighed. Gingka elbowed him and shook her head. She then whispered: “It’s for your own good! This is why we are here, Eagle. Now shut up!” “I shall begin. Bey’s have been used for many years around the world. They were used for many things like wars. Anyway, a clever astronomer discovered a planet millions of galaxies away had life on it that also uses Beys... ...like us humans. The astronomer also found a ball of light tumbling to Earth from light years away. The planet far way was dying... ...and still is. The creatures there was trying to get the light to revive they’re plant. The astronomer, who was also a Blader, studied this light for months and found that it would break when it hits the Earth’s atmosphere and land into the Beys of the chosen one...” “Chosen ones!” Gingka corrected. “Same thing...” Sighed Blade. “...can I continue, chosen ones...?” Atsuishi asked. Eagle and Gingka hanged they’re heads. “Yes...” “Thank you. Now you, have to fight this evil who is trying to steal the power from your Beys. You must grow strong to protect your lights and your supreme Guardian Beasts; the creatures that can emerge from your Beys in battle. Mostly in a Special Move. Leo, your Bey is the Guardian of the Night, Eagle, yours is the Guardian of the Lightning, Gingka, you have the Guardian of the Universe, Blade, Guardian of the War and Fastblade, you hold the Guardian of the Sky.” Everyone stared. Leo looked at his Bey. “Wow, I’d never thought that my Bey would be a Guardian of something...” Holding his Bey high, Eagle raised his voice and said: “Cool! I have the Guardian of the Lightning!” “Awesome! Guardian of the Universe; it’s Uni!” Gingka announced. “War. That suits Vir just fine. War Vir. Hmmm...” Thought Blade. FastBlade replied to Blade: “Yeah. Like an Eagle-” Eagle turned his head but FastBlade pointed at his Bey and continued. “Eagles ''are ''also known as the Guardians of the Sky.” Atsuishi gave out some Yens to everyone. “FastBlade, would you like to take everyone to the local town?” FastBlade took his money. “Sure. Follow me, Bladers!” “Here we are, the local town. Remember to meet back here, by this Bus Stop. If you get lost, meet back here or stay with someone.” FastBlade gave out cards with his number printed on it. “Or, if you’re ''really ''lost, call me and tell me where you are. Have a great time. Meet back here in two hours. Oh, I almost forgot, the people around here know English well. Don’t get too nervous, okay? Have a great time. Your free to go!” Everyone ran in all kinds of directions. “I wanna go buy some sweets!” Gingka picked up speed and headed for the sweet shop. “Me too!” Eagle shouted. Leo thought about going to the pet shop where as Blade calmly walked around. FastBlade didn’t know where to go! When Eagle and Gingka got to the sweet shop, it was full of candy! So many! They didn’t know where to start! The shop lady walked approached the two Bladers and smiled. “Welcome to Chieko’s Sweet Shop. Be free to look at our millions of ranges of sweets and treats! Remember to try only the sweets that have the ‘Try Me’ sign next to it! Enjoy!” Leo was walking to the pet shop doors when he heard a upset mew in the alley next to the shop. He looked down it to find a kitten being attacked by other cats. Leo ran down the alley to the cats and told them off. “You big, mean bullies. Stop being mean to this kitten. No go. Shoo!” The cats ran off apart from the kitten. Leo picked him up and stroked him. “I’ll take care of you, Ninja.” Category:Fanon Story Chapters